Jumper
by Fan of Fanfics
Summary: As you can guess, this is a crossover with the movie Jumper. Naruto awakens a power at the age of Five, one that will shake the world. But he's soon to learn he's not the only one with it. Pairings undecided as of yet.
1. Chapter 1

All right, here's an idea for a story I had after watching the movie Jumper. Bet you can't guess what I'm doing to Naruto.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Jumper.

It was a very peaceful night in the village of Konoha. At least it appeared to be. To the untrained eye, it looked like the entire village was taking place in a giant festival. It was October 10th, the fifth anniversary of the attack on the village by the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Nine-tailed demon Fox. However, not everyone was celebrating.

One boy, who if he was anyone else would have been celebrating the defeat of the Kyuubi, or even his own birthday which was that day, was running. And he was running frantically, trying to get away from something. If you looked further back, you would see a glow from behind a building. A moment later, an enormous group of people turned the corner, several torches in hand and many had either weapons, even some homemade ones.

The boy was Naruto Uzumaki, and he was running for his life, a regular occurrence by this time in his short existence. Turning into an alley, his eyes widened, seeing he had just run right into a dead end. Looking back, he saw the glow of torches getting brighter. Looking around, he climbed into one of the several trash containers. Not a moment too soon either, as the mob had arrived.

"Where is he" shouted one of the group members.

"He can't have gone anywhere. Search the alley!" shouted another. Naruto could hear the mob practically tearing the place apart. He closed his eyes and held his breath, but he suddenly felt the top of the trash bin open and he was pulled out by his shirt.

"Looky here. At least he was hiding in the right place" laughed the man who had grabbed him. Taking a knife out, he threw Naruto against the wall of the alley. He then took the knife and through it, lodging it into the wall through Naruto's clothing. It was times like this he really wished he had kept his cheap rags instead of the strong material the Old Man Hokage had gotten him. He couldn't tear his clothing. He was trapped. He closed his eyes as he was pelted with objects, more than likely rocks. He had to leave. He pictured his home, one of two places that they couldn't get to him.

He suddenly felt weird, like nothing he had ever felt before. Suddenly, the sounds of the mob were gone, but he still felt a few rocks fall on his head. He opened his eyes to find himself in his apartment, the knife lying on the floor next to him, his floor itself covered with pieces of the wall he had been pinned up to, and had a large indent in it, spider-web cracks spanning outward from where he was.

"What the...?" he whispered. Running to his window, he looked out. He could see where he had been, all the way across the village, he could even still see the glow of the mob's torches. Naruto quickly turned around. Looking to the corner of his apartment, he focused on the spot, willing himself to move, but nothing happened.

He once more looked to the window. From the mob, five shinobi jumped up to the rooftop level, and they were spanning out, several coming to his apartment. Naruto was once more frightened. Not even his apartment was safe tonight. Naruto closed his eyes and thought about the Hokage Tower. That was the other place he felt safe. The only person there that was really mean to him was the Hokage's secretary. He pictured the tower in his mind, before he felt weird again, and suddenly breathed in the fresh air of outside.

Opening his eyes, he looked up at the Hokage Tower, spider-web cracks in the ground from where he had appeared. He took a moment to marvel at what he had done, before running into the Tower.

The next day found Naruto at the park. He hadn't told the Hokage about his power, and he wasn't planning on it. First things first, he had to figure it out. Naruto sat on a bench in the park, waiting for everyone to clear away from "the demon child." For once, he was glad people were avoiding him. Once they were all gone, he got to work. He looked at a tree, focusing on it, trying to will himself to it. But like last night in his apartment, nothing happened. He tried to remember what was different. Try figuring out doing it that way, and seeing if he could master it. What he came to realize is that he teleported because he _needed_ to. It wasn't because he wanted to; it was because he felt a need to.

He once more focused on the tree, trying to remember the feelings he had felt the night before. He suddenly felt that weird sensation from before, and then he was slammed into the tree…hard. He fell to the ground, and several branches from the tree fell, which he had to avoid. Once he stood, he saw that some of the bark had been blown off the tree.

Naruto thought of the bench, and suddenly found himself once again sitting on it, though the wood creaked a bit under the force from his teleporting.

"Oh yeah, I can teleport" said Naruto. He spent the rest of the day doing just that, going around the park, moving from place to place, getting the feel for how to do it. By the time it got dark, he was by no means a master, but it took a lot less concentration than it had at first. Yawning, he took a step forward from the park into his apartment, and then teleported again to his bed, where he instantly fell asleep.

Naruto spent the next few weeks doing the same thing, training out of sight, but also using his newfound power for practical uses. He found that he could take things with him, and as such began stealing food. In his mind, stealing wasn't nearly as bad as getting something rotten and overpriced. But considering he was also five, he still hadn't quite settled in his mind what was decidedly right and decidedly wrong. And he didn't care. He could go anywhere, do anything. As long as he could see it, or had seen it at some point, he could go there. Hell, he could probably go there anyway, but he really didn't want to go someplace where he had no idea about anything. He could end up in a wall or the middle of an ocean.

Timeskip  
Ten Years Later

Naruto stood on top of the Hokage monument, staring down at the village. That morning he had gone to a small town outside of the village for breakfast, and now he was back before lunch. Normally it was an hour of walking, but not for him. Once he had been there, he could go there any time. And now he was back in time for the genin exams.

Naruto stood tall, wearing a black short sleeve shirt, Grey pants lined with pockets, generally filled with weapons, but one in particular filled with scrolls of pictures of different places. Just in case. He stood silently, playing with the knife he acquired on his first teleportation. Naruto sighed; it was almost that time again. He had failed the last few exams because of his horrible chakra control, though his Taijutsu left a lot to be desired as well. It worked however, a close quarters brawling style was perfect for him.

He "jumped" down to the ground. That's what he called it now. Teleporting was a mouthful, but Jumping seemed to just flow so much better. It seemed more natural to call it jumping. Using one more jump, he arrived on the roof of the academy, a place where he wouldn't be seen jumping. He still was very secretive about his ability. Of course, if he ever was placed on a team, he would have to reveal himself.

Seeing nobody around, he jumped to the ground outside the building, before walking inside. While he tended to be addicted to his jumping sometimes, other times, he preferred to walk. It made him feel normal, at least for a moment.

He entered the academy classroom and sat down, waiting for others to arrive. That's not to say he was the first one there, but still, class wouldn't start for another fifteen minutes. Besides him, there was one of Naruto's friends. Well, friends may be a strong word. Naruto usually was so secretive about himself that people would tend to be creeped out, almost as they were from the boy in front of him, Shino Aburame. Also in the room, more from the fact he could sleep better than outside, was Shikamaru Nara, another of Naruto's friendly acquaintances. Finally, Naruto watched Iruka come in, his Sensei, and the one person he looked up to in the academy.

Once class started and everyone filed in, the test began. The first two exams Naruto passed without problem, the Transformation Jutsu and the Replacement Jutsu. However, when it came to the clone Jutsu, he knew he was done. He didn't have the control needed to perform it, and ended up with three copies of himself, lying on the floor, pale, see-through, and sickly looking. Needless to say, he failed. Naruto stormed out of the academy, about to Jump away when nobody was looking, but a hand was placed on his shoulders. He turned to see Mizuki, one of the academy teachers, looking at him with pity, and a slight air of confidence that felt out of place to Naruto. If there was anything Naruto could count on more than his jumping, it was his ability to read a person.

Naruto stood outside the Hokage tower, waiting for the coast to be clear, before jumping into the building. Luckily, while there was still a bit of a blast, Naruto made his jumping much more discreet than it was, easily entering someplace he had never been, but had seen inside many times considering how much time he had spent in the Tower. The Vault, where the Village treasures could be found. Including the Forbidden scroll of sealing, which was the reason Naruto was there. According to Mizuki, if Naruto could steal the scroll and learn one technique, he could become a genin. Naruto didn't trust Mizuki, but he figured he could maybe learn a technique anyway. He was fifteen, what would you do.

Just as he was about to jump to one of his safe places in the forest, the door to the vault opened, and the Hokage ran in.

"I thought I felt something in here, but I didn't think it would be you Naruto. How did you get in here?" said Sarutobi.

"Sorry Old Man, but this is my mission, and I have to do this" said Naruto, and before Sarutobi could blink, Naruto had moved up within striking distance, and Sarutobi was suddenly blown through the wall by the force of the punch. Anbu throughout the room rushed to help, but the blonde was gone.

"Lord Hokage, are you alright?" asked one of the Anbu in the room, helping Sarutobi up. "Shall we find him and bring him in?"

"No, that won't be necessary" he replied. "I don't know how he did that, but for now, you need to find him and remain out of sight."

"Lord Hokage?" said one of the Anbu.

"Everything is going just like he and I planned. Find where he went and keep an eye out. When you see Mizuki, capture him and bring him in" said Sarutobi, taking out his pipe.

"Yes Sir" replied the Anbu before disappearing.

"So Naruto, we know Mizuki is a traitor…but now I need to know just what you are" said Sarutobi quietly to himself.

After jumping to his safe point, Naruto searched for a useful technique, and found something that caught his eyes. The Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Shadow Clones. While he wasn't partial to the clone jutsu, he thought that if he could learn another version, it would be beneficial, so he got to work.

Three hours later found Naruto on the ground, sweating profusely, but he did manage to learn the jutsu. Around this time, Naruto saw Iruka come into the clearing.

"Naruto, where have you been? I've been looking for you since you left the academy earlier…what is that" he said, noticing the Forbidden scroll on the ground.

"Oh, don't worry about that Iruka-sensei. The Old Man and I have everything covered" said Naruto.

"What are you talking about Naruto?" asked Iruka.

"Well, if you'll look behind you, you'll see what I mean" replied the blonde. Iruka turned to see Mizuki tied up, a black bag being put over his head, before Anbu took him away.

"Well" said Naruto, getting up and stretching, "I think I can bring this back to the Old Man now." He rolled up the scroll and hefted it over his back, before the two went back to the Hokage's office to return the scroll and so Iruka could be told what had transpired. Once Iruka left, Naruto and Sarutobi were left alone, both with a serious look on their faces.

"Ok Old Man, I did what you asked, now follow through on your end of the deal" said Naruto, causing the man to sigh. He stood and went behind his desk, finding a hidden safe, before it was opened and some papers taken out. He handed them to Naruto, who read them and a hard look overtook his face.

"Is it true?" he asked, Sarutobi merely nodding.

"You knew who they were this entire time and you didn't tell me?" shouted Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naruto, unfortunately both of your parents have enemies inside the village, as well as outside of it" said Sarutobi, never batting an eye.

"Oh, yeah, and having the Kyuubi sealed inside of me didn't give me enemies in here!" yelled Naruto.

"How do you know about that?" asked Sarutobi.

"You tend to learn a lot of things when you go outside the village" replied Naruto, causing Sarutobi to raise his eyebrows.

"Naruto, you haven't been outside the village gates since you were seven…" said Sarutobi.

"Oh, please. Some Shinobi you are...can't even tell if I'm coming or going" said Naruto, jumping to the other side of the room, dumping his birth records in the trash. He then jumped back to his original position.

"I want the key to the house" he said, Sarutobi not even answering him, too stunned by what Naruto had done.

"How did you do that?" he asked, bewildered. He had never seen anything like it since the yellow flash, and even then, the Hiraishin expended much more chakra and left a flash of light which gave its user his nickname.

"We all get to have our secrets, Old Man. Now, the key please, and directions" said Naruto, holding his hand out, Sarutobi dropping both in his hand. Naruto read the directions and was about to leave, but was stopped by Sarutobi throwing something at him. Catching it, he found it was a Forehead Protector, worn by Shinobi.

"Take it. I believe after today, you've more than earned it" said Sarutobi, making Naruto smirk before jumping out. He couldn't jump to the Namikaze house as he had never seen it before, but he had jump points all over the village, he could get close. He finally arrived at the estate, which was back in the forest atop the Hokage Monument. Instead of using the door, Naruto found a second-story balcony and jumped to it, seeing a room inside, he jumped inside the house. Walking through the place, turning on lights as he went, bringing everything into clear view, Naruto found a master bedroom, one that probably belonged to his parents. Jumping to the bed he was more than likely conceived on, he marveled at how comfortable it was before falling to sleep.

Chapter End

So What did you think?

_**Important/Please Read**_

So you know, at this point in time, Paladins do not exist, but there will be other jumpers, and Naruto will meet some of them later. Sorry if this first chapter was a bit confusing, but Jumper is kind of a confusing movie. It's hard to intertwine plots like this. Oh, and don't worry. Naruto's gonna find the problem of electricity messing up his jumping. Just wait, cause lightning Jutsu are going to be majorly bad for Naruto.

Also, I haven't given many characters proper introduction, but they will get their time. But the thing is, most stories tend to introduce and explain all characters in the first chapter. I want to try something different. Also, I haven't come up with who the pairing will be yet, so I'm open for suggestions.


	2. Find me on Twitter

I have decided that rather than have people keep PMing me about stories, to set up a Twitter account. Through this account, I will post regular updates on which stories I am working on, and how far they have gotten, that way, you can all take note of this and ease up a little on all the messages. The account is listed as

Fan_of_Fanfics

Hope you all can find me, my pic is the same on there as it is my profile.


End file.
